Beam Sword
|type = Melee |source = Mileage Auction |origin = Unknown |weightloaded = 0% |used = |system = sfsword |price = $0 |knockback = Low |stun = High |fire = Slash Handle Knock |altername = Lightsaber |addon = Turn on/off the light |rateoffire = High (A) Low (B) |damage = 48 |damageB = 110 |damageC = 110 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} Beam Sword is a Science Fiction melee in Counter-Strike Online obtainable from Bingo Event. Overview Beam Sword is a science fiction melee weapon made by an unknown technology. It can glow in the dark although the user can turn off the light to increase the movement speed. Advantages *It can glow in dark areas *Can kill multiple targets *Has a longer attack range than most of the melee weapons *Able to perform two slashes at once *Easy to perform headshots Disadvantages *Hard to obtain from Bingo Event *Other players can locate you easily in dark areas if you turn the beam lights on *Shorter range in B mode *Emits a loud sound when slashing, which usually compromises the user's attempts *The sound effect while idling makes listening to footsteps more difficult *Emits sound when deploying Events This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 27 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 July 2013. *China/Japan: 3 July 2013. *Indonesia: 21 July 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by SAS operative (seen in posters). Tips *This melee weapon should be taken into account as the Wakizashi and its dual variant clustered together. *Turning on the beam is more recommended for higher damage. *There is a trick where the user can perform a headshot easily, by looking down while attacking an enemy. Gallery File:Sfsword_viewmodel.png|View model Sfsword_vmdl_off.png|Ditto, off Sfsword_vmdl_slash.png|Slashing Sfsword_vmdl_stab.png|Stabbing File:Beamsword_worldmdl.png|World model File:Sas_wlightsaber.png|SAS with Beam Sword File:Sas_wbeamsword2.png|Ditto plasmabeamswordkp.png|South Korea poster File:Sfsword_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130619fr 4.jpg|China poster File:Bingo_plasma_beamsword_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster Sfsword.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_encounter_20150316_2127040.jpg|Ditto, off sfswordhud.jpg|HUD icon beamsword.jpg|Obtained from Bingo 2016_0622_1551_28_0.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Drawing sound Idle Slash miss Target hit sound Turning off Slash sound, off Turning on Trivia *This is the first melee weapon that would debut in the Science Fiction series. *This is also the only melee weapon that can use handle for attacking in Counter-Strike Online so far. *The weapon's animation resembles Wakizashi while the idle view model resembles Balisong. *This weapon is based off from the popular "Lightsaber" of the Star Wars fame. *This is the first melee weapon that's able to glow in the dark. *This is the second melee weapon that can change between modes with secondary fire after Hammer. *In the turned off state, it will use the same hit sound as SKULL-9. *Unlike other melee weapon, Beam Sword have no damage reduction in frag war mode *If the player defuses a C4 while the two-slash animation is playing, he/she is able to move while defusing the bomb, note that they must face the bomb and stay inside the defusing-range (see video). External Links *Lightsaber at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Code box items Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Fictional Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Premium weapons Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions